Overlord Naruto
by Jay3000
Summary: Dreaming of becoming a hero like his father, Naruto decided to go to the same school which made is father famous; but things take a turn for the worse when his future is revealed to all.
1. Chapter 1 Born to be a hero

The Overlord Naruto

Dreaming of becoming a hero like his father, Naruto decided to go to the same school which made is father famous; but things take a turn for the worse when his future is revealed to all.

Harem

Fujiko Etou

Mitsuko Torii

Lily Shiraishi

Ekio Teruya

Satellizer

Naruto/Demon King Daimao crossover

 **Chapter 1 Born to be a hero**

"And with one finally blow earth mightiest hero the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze took down the demon lord Madara with him." The reporter said as the clip end. "Don't forget that the annual festival for our hero is next week.

"Yeah! Dad is so awesome!" A boy with blue eyes and spiky blond hair, he had 6 scars on his face that looks like whisker which he got when the demon lord had captured him, he is a fairly tall about 5ft 9inches and lean-built. He was wearing the Uniform of the Constant Magical Academy with consist of a white dress shirt, a tie and a black pants shouted as he pumped his fist into the air.

"And as usually they left out Kushina-chan part." A hidden voice said.

"Is someone there?" The boy asked as he looked around but saw no one. "Must have been the wind." As he took up his a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a white blade, cross guard, and handle instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji and exit the room.

"Naruto-sama, you are going to be late for your first day of school." Came a voice, the boy now known as Naruto turn around to see a tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery white hair, revealing his forehead. He also has a mustache, and a similarly long yet mildly thin and curly beard, reaching down to his lower chest. He has some wrinkles on his face, as evident of his extremely advanced age; nonetheless, despite this age, his figure is muscular and well defined. It was his butler Precht Gaebolg.

"Sorry about that old man hehehe." Naruto said as he laughed and scratches his head.

"Hahaha you ae so much like your father." Precht smiled, he had been with the Namikaze clan for years now. "Let's go." They exit the house only to see the other maids and butlers lining up on both side of the lawn.

"Take care of yourself Namikaze-sama!" They shouted with a bow.

"Thank you everyone, I will miss all of you!" Naruto shouted as he walked towards the gate where a limo was waiting.

"Namikaze-sama! Look this way!" A reporter shouted as he took some pictures.

""Namikaze-sama! How do you feel about going to the same school as your father?" Another reporter shouted.

"Wel-"

"No time to answer Naruto-sama, we are already late." Precht said as he usher Naruto into the limo. "Naruto-sama will send a respond when he have the time." As he enter the limo and drove off. The reporters followed them but they did not know was that Naruto and Precht wasn't in the limo that and teleported into another car with a magical seal.

 **Few Hours later** ( **Constant Magical Academy)**

"We are here Naruto-sama." Precht said as Naruto open his eyes.

"Yosh! One step closer to become like my father." The blond shouted as the car stop.

Precht exit the car and walked towards Naruto's side and open the door. "See you in a few months Naruto-sama."

"I am going to miss you old man." Naruto said as he hugged his grandfather figure. "What about my luggage?"

"It's in the decoy limo that we used to distract the reporters and students so you can make your grand entrance when you are ready." Precht chuckled.

"Hehehe you know me so well." Naruto laughed as he walked off. He walked around in awe. "So this is where dad started out, I am definitely going to be an hero like you d-"

"Kyhhha!" A screamed was heard as Naruto walked into someone because he was day dreaming.

"I'm sorry Miss." Naruto said as he offers his hand to the down girl and a smile that could melt any girl's heart.

*SMACK*

"I don't need any help from the likes of you." A beautiful young woman who appears to be in her teens with white skin, dark purple eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful light purple hair that reaches down to her thighs. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She is wearing the Constant Magical Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt which is way too small for her as her breast looks like they are ready to burst out and a black cloak around her.) A short blue pleated skirt with white accents, a long black stocking that reach up to her thigh and brown shoes said. She got up and walked off before Naruto could response.

"I wonder what she meant by people like me?" Naruto said to himself as a smile appeared on his face. "I need to make it up to her the next time we meet."

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, THE FINALLY PHASE OF THE ORIENTATION WILL BE IN THE AUDITORIUM!"

"I'll wait a little to make my grand entrance." Naruto laughed as he ran into an enclosed area and rip off is clothes revealing a copy of his father's famous clothes. "This is going to be great."

 **In the Auditorium**

"Attention students, I am the principal of the school." An old man with gray eyes and gray hair that is to waist length said as the students looked at him. "I would like to welcome you to the best magical school in the world…."He continue to talk.

"Can't believe that the limo was empty." A student said as the others beside him nodded their heads. "I really wanted to meet the son of the world mightiest hero."

"I wonder if he as a girlfriend." A female student said with hearts in her eyes.

"Like you stand a chance when I am here." Another female student said.

"Hahahaha like either of you flat chested girls stand a chanc-" The male wasn't able to finished he was kicked in the balls by the two furious females.

"Do you think he is fast like his father?"

"I wish I was Minato-sama's son."

"He is going to be just as strong and powerful like is father one day."

"You guys are all fools if you believe just because his father was strong ten he will become strong to." A petite girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a dark, pointed witch's hat with a face. She is wearing the normal female uniform of the academy along with a red scarf that falls into three parts that end in yellow, flame - like patterns which extend down to her ankles.

"I can't wait to study him before he dies hehehe." A blond woman with blue eyes and is wearing glasses and a lab coat giggled.

. "It doesn't matter either way hehehe." The other teachers started to slowly move away from the crazy teacher.

"Hm this is a waste of my time." He purple hair girl from before said, she should be spending time with her precious brother, trying to find out how and why he died. "Why can't you remember brother?"

"Now all of you will be place in groups for your private session with the oracular spirit Yatagarasu." The head master said when suddenly fireworks when off then the light when off followed by a flash of yellow.

"It can't be!" The shock teachers and students shouted as the lights turn back on only to see the Yellow Flash standing with his back to them. "Minato-sama."

"The one and only." The yellow flash replied as several teachers and students faint.

"Cut it out brat, you are interrupting me." The head master said.

"Damn old man you ruin my fun." Naruto replied with a frown.

"Will you just go and take your seat so I can finish." The head Master said.

"Fine but first I want to invite everyone to my private Yatagarasu session so they can hear about how I will become a hero." Naruto said as a chant broke out for him.

"I hate heroes." The purple hair girl from before said.

"Be careful of what you wish for." The blond air girl said.

"Oh goody he is here." The blond teacher smile.

"I am getting too old for this shit." The head master sigh as Naruto took his seat. "As I was saying you will be place in groups according to your class."

"Yeah and don't forget to be at my session were a new hero will be foretold!" Naruto shouted as the principal shook his head.

Later

Naruto is seen walking into his class with several girls on is arms plus several more around him.

"Naruto-san I hope you don't plan to be late for all my class." The blonde air teacher said as she looked at his entourage and smile. "You have two seconds to get to your class or else." The girls were gone before she could finish her statement. "Now get to your seat now!"

"Hai Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he went to is seat. "This woman is scary."

"As I was say my name is Mitsuko Torii." The blonde teacher now known as Mitsuko said as she looked around. "Miss Fujiko you are up."

The purple hair girl from before stood. "I am Fujiko Etou, the heiress of the Etou clan. Please take care of me." She said with a smile as several boys started to have hearts in their eyes.

"Damn she's hot."

"Her breasts are bigger than our sensei's."

"She has a nice smile."

"I'm going to ask her out."

"This is my chance to move up the social ladder." A female student said with a smile.

"Fujiko Etou that's a cute name." Naruto said as he stares at her. "She only became the heiress after her brother's mysterious death." He was force by Precht to known all the clans heir and heiress names even though he haven't met any of them.

A girl wearing a witch hat stood. "My name is Lily Shiraishi and I will be your new student council president." The blonde girl now known as Lily said.

"Wow she is cute."

"How can she be the student council president in her first year?"

"We lucked out, we the hottest and cutest girls in the first year plus we have Namikaze-sama in our class too." Another student smile.

"A member of the Shiraishi clan is in here." Naruto said as she sit. "They are tied to the government, could that be the reason why a first year got the job as the student council president?"

"Naruto you are next." Mitsuko said with a smile.

"The name is Naruto Namikaze but you all know that already." Naruto said as some of the girls fainted in the class. "Please welcome your future hero." As the students started to clap.

"Hm I hope something bad happen to him or a demon king is here." Fujiko smiled. "Then I will make that demon king mine."

"For your sake I hope it comes true." Lily said as she looked out the window.

"Wonderful we have all introduce ourselves." Mitsuko shouted as the class face vault.

"What about the rest of us?" All the unimportant student asked.

"Our class Ocular session will be tomorrow so don't be late." Mitsuko finished.

 **After class**

"I better go and apologize to Fujiko for earlier." Naruto said as he got up only to be surrounded by his fan girls.

"Namikaze-sama, let's have lunch together."

Namikaze-sama, let's go to my room."

"I will be all yours ladies, just let me do something first." Naruto looked around the class for Fujiko but she wasn't there. "Damn looks like I have to wait until next time." As he left with the girls.

 **Night**

(Fujiko's room)

Fujiko had just put on her sexy night gown and entered the secret room that she had paid to build without anyone's knowledge. She took a seat beside a jar with the floating head of her brother and pour some wine in her wine glass. "Dear brother do you think the Ocular spirit will tell me that I will be the next future demon queen?"

"Whatever my sister wishes will become reality." He floating head replied.

"Then tell me how and why you died!" Fujiko shouted at her brother's head.

"I don't remember." Her brother said as she growled. "Why are you disobeying our mother's order?"

"Hm like hell I am going to seduce a hero type." Fujiko growled. "I will build back up the Etou name back to its former glory when I become the demon queen."

"If you say so sister." The head replied.

 **With Naruto**

He had just finished his nightly run and Kenjutsu workout. "Tomorrow is going to be a great day, I will officially be a hero." Naruto said as he walked towards the dorm as a raven followed him.

"Tomorrow will define both our faith." The raven said as it flies behind Naruto. "I hope you not like your mother?"

Naruto made his way to his dorm and entered the room and took off his clothes and took a shower. "Now what is next…..Oh my speech, I have to sound cool and badass at the same time." As he clean himself.

 **20 minutes later**

Naruto exit the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist when his stomach growls. "Man I wish the maids where here to make me a home cook meal." He walked towards his luggage and took out a pack of instant ramen. "Got to made due with what I have." He walked towards is small kitchen to boil some water. He wait until the water was finished boil before he pour it into the ramen container. "My favourite." As he enjoy his snack.

 **Lily's room**

Lily had just exit the shower and is drying herself with a towel before she puts on her sleeping clothes. She lay on the bed reviewing her day when she was interrupted by a voice coming from her hat. "So what did you think of Naruto Namikaze?"

"He is just like the file said brash, cocky, loves the attention and has a one track mind on becoming a hero." Lily replied with a sigh.

"Let's just hope that it will happen or he will be in trouble from both the government and those close to him." The hat replied.

"Why is that?" A curious Lily asked.

"Sorry but it is confidential for now." As Lily growled. "Let just say his life won't be the same again."

"Should I warn him?" Lily asked.

"No and he wouldn't believe you either way." The hat respond.

"I wonder what he government wants with Naruto." She wonders as she closed her eyes. "I might find out tomorrow."

 **The next day (Naruto's room)**

"Hair nice and spiky….check, abs…Check." Naruto said as he button his shirt and fix his tie then he exit the bathroom. "Today a new hero will be announce." He exit his dorm room and walked down the hall and out the door only to see a group of girls waiting on him.

"Move it bitches it's my turn to hold his hands!" A fan girl shouted.

"Easy ladies, there is plenty of Naruto to go around." Naruto smile which got the girls to blush as they made their way to the build for the ocular spirit session.

"Today is the day." The raven said as it follows him.

 **Fujiko's private session**

She entered the ocular room to see a glowing black crow like bird which is wearing a glass and a red bow ties with a white shirt like clothes. He had a cigar in its mouth while it cross its legs on its seat.

Yatagarasu looked at the beautiful girl before its eyes started to glow behind the glasses. "Benevolent Queen! Benevolent Queen!" The Yatagarasu said.

"What!" Fujiko shouted as she stood. "Stupid bird, you don't know shit." As she marched out of the room.

 **Lily's private session**

She entered the room without her pointed witch hat and took her seat and looked at the ocular's spirit. "I am ready whenever you are." Lily said as the Yatagarasu's eyes glow.

"Betrayer of your clan! Betrayer of your clan!" The Yatagarasu shouted.

"This stupid, I glad I don't believe in your prediction." Lily growled as she stood and left.

 **With Naruto**

"Naruto Namikaze, you are next." Mitsuko shouted as the building was suddenly fill with students and teachers. The Yatagarasu flew into the place and landed on a seat set out for it.

"Make way for the future hero!" Naruto shouted with a cocky smile as he walked in front of the crow. "Bird tell them what I already know."

The Yatagarasu started to sweat really hard. "Bow down to the future Overlord!" As it flies off. "Bow down or die!" The Yatagarasu vanished.

"An Overlord!" The history teacher shouted. "Run for your lives!" All hell broke loose as everyone started to scream and run.

"That's a lie!" Naruto shouted as he fell to his knees. "Tell them that's a lie you stupid bird!" As he looked around for the bird.

"Overlord! Overlord! Overlord!" He heard the bird's voice but could not see it.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto screamed as he held his head. "I am a hero damn it!" He scream loud and accidently release a burst of power.

"Shit." Mitsuko said and was about to put up a barrier but Naruto's power was faster.

*boom*

The smoke cleared revealing Naruto kneeing in the crater of the destroyed building. "I'm a hero." Naruto started to cry as the rain started to fall.

"I made it in time." The headmaster said with a sigh as all the students and teaches where in a protective bubble. "This isn't good."

"He has the third Overlord's eyes!" The history teacher shouted which cause another uproar.

"What?" A shouted Naruto asked as he saw himself in the puddle, is eyes was purple with several rings around them. "Argh!" He roared again only to be hit in the stomach by the headmaster which knocked him out.

"Can't have you destroy the school." The Headmaster said with a sigh. "Shit the **Rinnegan** too, this won't turn out well."

"Hehehe interesting." Fujiko blushed as she looked at Naruto. "I might just do what mother ordered."

"An overlord, this can't be good for him." Lily said as she looked at the destruction that he cause. "Then that means that he is somehow related to a pervious overlord."

 **Two days later**

The news of the ocular spirit prediction about Naruto had spread throughout the world with every TV station broadcasting it 24/7. The people of the world was scared and ask for Naruto to be killed but the leaders of the world and magically society had be able to convince most people that it was a rumour and was not true. The reason why they did this was because they did not want the people to panic and that there was a vote to see what actions where to be taken. Monitoring him was the winning vote, and it only won because Minato and Kushina had lots of friends in the government.

 **Magically government**

"So who are you going to send to monitor the boy?" A member of the government asked as the others wondered the same thing. "And we can't just send any Liradan to observe him."

"That's simple I will be sending our most powerful and experience Liradan to watch over him." The leader replied.

"Are you crazy that b- I mean that Liradan is also unstable, she attacked a client because his hand accidently touches her?" Another government said as he stood.

"I have made my decision." The Leader roared as the man stood down. "This meeting is over." As they all left the room.

"Leader-san why me?" The Liradan asked as she entered the room, she is a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. She wears a pair of black, semi-rimmed glasses with the rims sitting below the lenses. Her most distinctive feature are her large breasts which are easily larger than those of the other Liradan. She is wearing a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the government emblem. For footwear she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts.

"I own Minato ad Kushina a great deal so I will give their son a chance but if you see signs of him going to the dark side then kill him." The leader said.

 **With the** **Cabinet Intelligence Magic Office (CIMO8**

"Who would have thought that the boy that the demon lord capture would be an overlord?" Boichiro said to the others around the table.

"It's seems that, that fool kai was right after all." Mr. X as he read a porn magazine.

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to recruit him?" 2v said she had her puppet stand in for her, it was a in the form of a businessmen.

"No, not right now, I have bigger fish to fry." Boichiro replied as he got up and left.

"You are live in the past Boichiro." 2v said as the puppet got up. "I need to recruit that boy."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was move to a one room dorm house after he woke because no one wanted to be near him. He haven't left his dorm room since the incident, he hadn't eat or sleep the words of the ocular spirit keep on playing in the back of his mind. Every time he went to bed he would see the faces of the students and teachers when they had head the prediction. The students started throw stones and any object they would fine at his dorm room breaking and destroying everything in his room. Mitsuko had to put up a barrier on orders of the headmaster and most of the students were suspend for their actions.

"You are alive?" Mitsuko said in a sad voice. "And here I thought you would die from hunger." As Naruto just sat there and stare at the wall ignoring her. "Your butler Prechtis here to see you."

"Master Naruto." Precht called out as Naruto ran to his grandfather figure and hugged him.

"I have failed you." Naruto said as he started to cry.

"No you have not young master." Precht pat Naruto on his head. "I am sorry it too so long to see you but I had to deal with the aftermath of your problem."

"It's ok, is everything ok now?" Naruto asked.

"No not as yet but it will be by the time you come home for the festival." Precht ensure the young man.

"What about everyone? How are they taking it?" Naruto was scared of the answer.

"The whole clan and its workers are behind you." Precht inform the blond.

Naruto sigh he was glad. "Thanks old man."

 **With Fujiko**

She watched as an old man and her sensei left Naruto's dorm house, she had been thinking for two days on how she should approach him since they did not get off on the right foot. "Well here goes something." She ran up to the dorm house before the barrier closed and knock on the door.

"Old man you are back al- oh it's you." Naruto said as he closed the door only for her to put her foot in the way. "So you are here to kill me too?"

"Hehehheehhe I am here to pledge my heart to the future Overlord." Fujiko said with a blush on the face.

"I don't need it because I am not an Overlord." Naruto growled as he pushed away her foot and slammed the door in her face.

"The sooner you accept it the sooner we can rule the world." Fujiko shouted but she got no answer.

 **With Lily**

"So the government is sending their strongest Liradan to monitor him." Lily responded to what her hat just told her.

"Yes but that's all I can tell you right now." The hat said.

"Most Liradan behave a certain way so I can easily identify it." Lily ate a sandwich.

"Not this one, it's a new model that acts like a real person." The hat inform her.

She sign upon hearing that. "I better go, I am going to meet the other council members." Lily got up and exit her room.

 **MW TV**

"It's has been four days since the rumours that Naruto Namikaze, the son of the fame Yellow Flash is going to be an overlord." The reporter said with protesters behind him. "The government claims that it is just a rumour and that we have nothing to worry about."

"We have tried to reach out to Naruto Namikaze but we have not been s- this just in a video of the general of the demon lord Kai execution just surface."

 **Video feed.**

"Kukuku you are trying to kill the demon lord when he was on your side." Kai laughed. "He only attacked this place to kill the off spring of the third Overlord that bitch Kushina Uzumaki."

"All lies coming from the desperate demon!" Minato roared as he finished off the demon lord general.

 **Feed End**

The government was able to prevent the feed from showing to the world, only they saw it. "Damn it! Who is responsible for that!" The leader shouted

 **The day of the Yellow Flash Festival**

Naruto exit the dorm house and was making his way to the private car. "My lord."

Naruto sigh. "Not you again." He growled at the girl who have been bothering him for two days now. "I am not going to be an overlord."

"Hehehheehhe you will but I am not here for that today." Fujiko said with a smile. "I am here to tell you to be careful and trust no one." As she walked away.

"Smart girl." The raven said as Naruto entered the car.

"She don't know what she is talking about." Naruto said as the car drove off.

 **Few hours later**

The car entered the secret entrance of the Namikaze compound, he had used a decoy car to get the reporters and protesters off his back.

"I am home." Naruto exit the car and about to enter the house.

"Die bastard!" Naruto sidestepped the man sword and gave him a back hand that sends the fool crashing into the wall.

"Namikaze-sama!" Several butlers surround him while other pick up the man and carried him away.

"Sorry about that master." Precht said as he arrived. "He was one of the person we hired to clean this place after several of our regulars quit."

"It's ok old man it's my fault the others quit any way." Naruto said as he entered the house.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama!" The line of butlers and maids roared as he entered the room.

A smile appeared on Naruto's face. "It is good to be home." As he looked around. "I don't feel like going to the festival tonight, I want to spend it with my family."

"Very well master." Precht said as he turn to the butlers and maids. "You heard your master, PARTY TIME!" There were lots of shouts of approval.

"I will go to my room to change into something more appropriate." Naruto said as he left the halls and when upstairs.

 **An hour later**

Naruto came down to see the table set and the foods being place on the table. "We are going to sit down and eat as a family until our bellies are full so we can party all night long." Precht said with a smile. Naruto ate like there was no tomorrow as the maids brought him dish after dish. After they had finished eating then the party started and Naruto was enjoying himself and forgot about all is problem.

 **Later**

Naruto is now dancing with one of the maid's daughter when suddenly the room started to spin. "Naruto-sama, are you okay?" The worried girl asked.

"I am fine." Naruto said as they dance some more when suddenly he fell to his knees and started coughing up blood.

"Naruto-sama!" The scared girl screamed as she help him up.

Naruto suddenly push the girl out of the way for her safety and he grabbed one of the butlers by his throat and crushed it before slammed him into the ground hard. "What is the meaning of this?"

"That fool I told him to wait until everything was ready." A voice said as Naruto turn around to see a man in a business suit.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto growled as he cough up more blood.

"The poison in the food was only the first stage." The man said ignoring Naruto's question.

"Poison." A shock Naruto said. "I thought you guys were my family?"

"Like we would ever be family with an overlord." A maid shouted along with the others.

"All magic user attack!" The man in the business suit shouted.

"Hai!" The butlers and maids shouted as several water dragons came at him.

"Damn it." Naruto growled as he jumps into the air only to be hit in the back. "Argh!" He was send cashing into the ground curtsey of a wind bullet.

*boom*

Two large slab of earth came up and block the water dragons. "Impressive, even with the poison in his system he still can use his mana so perfectly."

Naruto vanished and slammed his fist into one of the maids followed by an uppercut to a butler and within seconds half of them was defeated. Naruto cough and fell to his knees. "I have to finish them quickly and get out of here." Naruto started to glow and the whole house started to shake.

"What the hell is taking so long?" A butler shouted as Naruto vanished and in a blink of an eye everyone was on the ground.

"Now it's your turn!" Naruto roared as he attacked the business man, with a punch that shattered half of his face. "A puppet?" Suddenly a magic seal appeared under him. "What the hell?" He felt his power being drained.

*clap* clap*

Naruto turn around to see the same business suit man from before. "Why don't you fight me yourself instead of using a puppet?"

"We will meet Naruto-kun but not know." The puppet said as several more butlers appeared. "That is if you survive."

"What is the meaning of this?" Precht said as he cut down several butlers with Naruto's sword before appearing beside Naruto. "Young master are you ok." He asked.

"I am fine ol-" A sword was lodged in his chest.

"Kukuku I missed your vital organs." Precht said with a smile. "I am going make you suffer in the place of the whore k-arghh!" A slash appeared over where his right eye was.

Naruto fell but he used the sword to keep him standing. "Shit I missed." He was aiming for his head.

"You little shit." Precht covered his eye then started to laugh. "I have taught you well." As he pulled up his sleeves revealing the AI unit YF4.

"The Flash!" Naruto shouted as he saw his father's AI unit on that bastard wrist. "That is not y-" He was send across the room with a kick.

"Flash!" Precht said as he was covered in a golden armour. "Hm I only manage to go to the second stage of the armour."

*cough* Naruto got up out of the wall. "Give that back it's not yours." He tried to move but he couldn't.

"Someone powerful is coming." Precht said as he flies in the air. "I was going to beat you down with your father's armour but I change my mind." As he put his hands together and they turn into a cannon.

"Boss we are still in here." A butler shouted.

"Kukuku so, **Final Flash**!" Precht shouted as he fired a huge blast of energy.

*boom*

 **With unknown Liradan**

The blonde Liradan race towards the Namikaze compound hope to reach their in time. "I can't believe I have to rescues my charge already." As she dodged the reporters and protester outside of the compound.

*boom*


	2. Chapter 2 The Aftermath

**Fujiko: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR** ** _Demon King Daimao_** **(** **written by Shōtarō Mizuki and illustrated by Souichi Itō, published by Hobby Japan under their HJ Bunko imprint) or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

reynardgautama, Wathever and Mitsumi789

Jay3000: Thank you and I am glad you liked it.

Guest chapter 1. Jan 2

Jay3000: Sorry about that.

SPark681

Jay3000: Yeah because the former Overlords did not leave a good impression on the world.

Guest chapter 1. Jan 2

Jay3000: How do you know that when it's THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Linkskingsolomon

Jay3000: Yeah, he is but he will grow out of it.

Beastyd22

Jay3000: I am glad you enjoy it.

KuronoDono12

Jay3000: Me too but there was none of them that interest me so I decided to write one.

kage88

Jay3000: Thank you and here is more.

 **Last time**

"You little shit." Precht covered his eye then started to laugh. "I have taught you well." As he pulled up his sleeves revealing the AI unit YF4.

" **The Flash**!" Naruto shouted as he saw his father's AI unit on that bastard wrist. "That is not y-" He was send across the room with a kick.

"Flash!" Precht said as he was covered in a golden armour. "Hm I only manage to go to the second stage of the armour."

*cough* Naruto got up out of the wall. "Give that back it's not yours." He tried to move but he couldn't.

"Someone powerful is coming." Precht said as he flies in the air. "I was going to beat you down with your father's armour but I change my mind." As he put his hands together and they turn into a cannon.

"Boss we are still in here." A butler shouted.

"Kukuku so, **Final Flash**!" Precht shouted as he fired a huge blast of energy.

*boom*

 **With unknown Liradan**

The blonde Liradan race towards the Namikaze compound hope to reach there in time. " I can't believe I have to rescues my charge already." As she dodged the reporters and protester outside of the compound.

*boom*

Now

 **Chapter 2 The aftermath**

The Liradan pushes the car off her. "Damn it." She looked around to see bodies all over the place, it was the reporters and onlookers that was on the scene. "Who could have done this?" She walked towards the crater where the Namikaze mansion used to be.

"Hahahahaahahahahaha." She heard a laugh and looked up to see Precht float above the crater. "I finally got my revenge."

"Minato, you lied to me, you told me the Overlord gene was wiped out years ago." Precht said as he looks around. "And yet you had me serving and pledging my loyal to the family of the third Overlord! She killed my wife and kids!"

"So, it was Precht." The Liradan said with a sigh. "Well at least the government don't have to worry about the overlord ever again, just a Demon lord now." One of the major differences between an Overlord and a Demon lord is simple, an Overlord is heredity while a demon lord is not.

"It seems I am not alone." Precht said as he sensed the Liradan. "I can't have any witness." When suddenly there was a pool of blue light emitting from the ground.

"What the hell?" Precht and the Liradan said at the same time. The light vanished only to reveal an unconscious Naruto.

"Final Flash/ Triple Accel!" Precht and the Liradan shouted.

*boom*

"Got him." The Liradan said as she rolled on the ground.

"I should have known that the government would have sent you." Precht growled as he glared at her.

"How do you know me, I do not exist." The Liradan asked as she looked at Precht. "Shit the AI unit YF4 (The Flash)."

"I was Minato's right-hand man after all." Precht said from behind her with a laser sword through her back. "Shit an afterimage." He looked around but he could not find Naruto and the Liradan anywhere.

"You got lucky kid, it seems my revenge will have to wait." Precht said as he landed. "I need to master this thing so the next time it will be over in an instant."

"Let's go Precht, the police are on their way." The 2v puppet said as it appeared.

"Lead the way." Precht said, the only reason he joins them was so that he had a place to hid if things when wrong.

"Oh, and welcome to the **CIMO8."** The 2v puppet said as they walked off. "I could use this to get the boy on my side when he gets stronger."

 **Government office**

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhh!" The Liradan screamed as she crashed into the president office, if she hadn't use **Quadruple Accel** then she and Naruto would be dead.

"What is the meaning of this?" The president asked as he got up out of his seat.

"I am sorry Mr. President but I had no choice." The Liradan said as she got up with the injured and unconscious Naruto in her hand.

"Explain yourself." The president said as he listens to her explanation.

"I wasn't sure if he would follow me so I did not stop until I reach here." The Liradan finished.

"It was a wise decision." The president said, he couldn't believe that Precht that betrayed Minato and now he had the AI unit YF4 (The Flash). "Let's get his injures treated and return him to the school, he will be safer there with the headmaster watching over him."

 **A month later**

Naruto had been in a coma ever since he was treated at the government building and return back to the school in the care of the medical department. The headmaster had to hide the fact that Naruto was there for the first week until Mitsuko was able to put up the proper spell to protect the school from outside threats.

The headmaster did not believe that anyone at the school will try to attack Naruto; however they did only to be stop by Mitsuko after that the headmaster made to rule to expel anyone who dare to attack Naruto. They all thought the headmaster was joking until 10 students was expel the same night for trying to sneak into the nurse's office to attack Naruto.

All students were band from entering the Nurse's office without the knowledge of the headmaster and everyone was band from even touching the door that leads to Naruto's room.

"You are back again Fujiko?" Mitsuko asked the purple hair girl who had volunteer to look after Naruto, they had been short staffed after several of the nurses were fired for trying to prison Naruto.

"Yes sensei." Fujiko said, it was not easy convincing the headmaster that she wasn't trying to hurt Naruto but she did and surprisingly with the help of Mitsuko. The teacher even put her job online for her and told the headmaster that she could be trusted. She asked the teacher why she trust her so much and her reply was that she had heard her conversations with Naruto, she had been following Naruto for a while. "Naruto might wake tonight and I wanted to be there."

"Too bad, I was hoping he could die so I could experiment on him Hehehehehe." Mitsuko laughed as the purple hair girl growled. "Anyway, do you plan to take my advice and join the disciplinary committee?"

"I am not sure as yet." Fujiko said as she entered Naruto's room and closed the door behind her, only to see a black raven in Naruto's room. "How did it get in here?" She was about to run the raven when it started emitting a blue light. She covered her eyes to protect her eyes until the light fades, she opens her eyes to see a ghost like woman. The woman had long, bright-red hair and large, pupil less eyes. She is wearing an elaborate, high-collared kimono with spiral symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair is arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wearing a dark shade of red lipstick and had a rhombus marking on her forehead.

"Awake my dear grandson and future Overlord." The woman said as she put her hands over him. "Sorry it took me so long but I had use a lot of my power to save you from that bastard."

"It can't be." Fujiko said as she looked at the third Overlord, she had research all the overlord in order to help Naruto when he wake.

"I do not have much time left in this world." The Third Overlord said as Naruto started to move. "I will come for you to train you at the end of the school term, so girl make sure my grandson his healthy both physically, mentally and emotionally."

"Yes-s Lady Mito." Fujiko stuttered.

"Oh, and take the teacher's advice, my grandson will need someone to look out for him." Mito said as she vanished.

"That was scary." Fujiko said as she sees Naruto sitting up. "My Lord, you have finally awoken." As she ran up to his bedside.

"Damn it, Fujiko I told you to stop call me that." Naruto sigh as he looked around. "What happen? Where am I?"

"You are in the school nurse's office." Fujiko inform him as Naruto tried to get up. "My Lord." As she caught him before he fell.

"Thanks." Naruto said as she helps him to sit back down. "But why? The last thing I remember was…. arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He clutched his head as his memories came back of that night.

"Mitsuko!" Fujiko screamed as the teacher/nurse came rushing into the room as Naruto collapse unto the bed.

"What happen?" The teacher asked as Fujiko stepped aside for the nurse to check on Naruto.

"I don't know, he was fine a while ago until he tried to remember what happen to him." Fujiko replied.

"I see." Mitsuko said as she checks on him. "Well, right now he is sleeping."

 **The Kōga Ninja Clan**

"Father how was the meeting." A very beautiful young girl with green-hair that is in a long ponytail and model like body which would make lots of woman jealous asked as her father took a seat. "Did they agree to adopt Naruto Namikaze into the clan?"

Her father sighs. "I am sorry Eiko but the boy would only make us more enemy." Keizo Teruya could see the disappointment on his daughter's face.

"I see, was it the council's decision or yours?" The girl now known as Eiko asked.

"We all came to that decision; the cons out weight the pros." Keizo inform his daughter.

"He's the future Overlord, nothing out weights that." Eiko said as she stood. "You are going to regret that stupid decision."

"I am sorry but I won't risk my clan's future over a weak little boy." Keizo shouted as he hit his table. "Beside who needs him when we are so close to form an alliance with the…..."

"Lord Keizo, they are here." A man interrupts them.

"I am on my way." Keizo turn to the man. "Eiko, we will talk later." As he left the room.

"Hm, you are wrong about him." Eiko said as she took a seat. "He will be the strongest man around and I will be the one who is controlling him."

 **A week later**

Naruto had been finally giving his release from the nurse's office earlier than usually. "Lord Naruto, wait here I will check your dorm for anything dangerous." Fujiko said as Naruto growled. He was released early but in the care of the new discipline committee leader.

"Fine." Naruto sigh, he realizes that she wouldn't stop calling him that so he just accepts it. "Why, old man! How could you do this to me?" He still couldn't come to the grip to what Precht, the maids and butlers would do this to him, he thought they call loved him. "Maybe I did deserve it, I am the Overlord after all."

"It is safe, Lord Naruto." Fujiko said as she looked at Naruto who stood there in his own world. "Lord Naruto! Lord Naruto!"

Naruto just ignored her, he walked pass her and went into his dorm. "Why old man?"

"Lord Naruto." Fujiko said in a sad voice. "What is going on?" Then she remembers the headmaster telling her something.

"Fujiko, please protect Naruto from everyone even himself." The headmaster told her. "He may not be in his right mind, I know I wouldn't if my entire family tried to kill me."

"Lord Naruto! Don't do it?" A scared Fujiko shouted as he rushes into the room to see Naruto sitting at the table.

"Don't do what?" Naruto turn and looked at her.

"Well I thought…" She tried to say.

"That I would kill myself." Naruto said as he got up. "During my coma induce sleep, I did think of it a couple of times but I got over it."

"That's good." The purple hair girl said.

"I won't die until I fine that piece of shit Precht and find out why he did this." Naruto growled. "And how he convinces all those people to help him."

"I see." Fujiko said, she did not know if she could believe them. "Ok Lord Naruto, I believe."

"I don't need you to believe me." Naruto said as he walked pass her and when to his bed. "You can go now."

"I will Lord Naruto." Fujiko said with a smile. "I will be here early to make you breakfast." As she exits the dorm.

 **The student council president office**

Lily was having yet another discussion with her hat. "I thought you said that president of the magical government had healed Naruto."

"Yes, but there are other complications and somehow Naruto's ability to use magic is block." The hat replied.

"So, he is powerless right now." Lily sigh, there was nothing she could do, she could always ask the students to not attack Naruto but they may not listen to her. "Does the headmaster know about this?"

"Yes, he does." The hat replied.

"Then why did he revoke his rule about Naruto then." Lily asked.

"Who know why he did it." The hat replied when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Lily said as three young lady walked in. The first one was wearing a long black-and-red cape, her name is Michie Otake and she is the Student Council Vice President. The other girl is Kanna Kamiyama and she is the treasurer of the Student Council and finally the other girl name is Arnoul, the secretary of the Student Council,

"President, we have received word that Naruto Namikaze has been release from the nurse's office." Michie inform her.

"That's good, anything else." Lily replied as she looked at them.

"Yes, the students also know as well." Kanna took her seat.

"I need to talk to them before they do anything stupid, Arnoul pass the mic." Lily said as she looked at the girl. "I hope they listen to me for Naruto's sake."

"Guga." Arnoul replied as she hands her friend the mic.

"Attention students this is your student council president…."

 **The next day**

Naruto exit his dorm and was going for a run, he needed to get his body back into shape, he ran for a while until he was tired and decided to take a small break. "I can't believe I am tired already usually I wouldn't be."

"Well, well look what we have here boys." Naruto turn his head to see several boys walking towards him. "It's the Overlord."

"Hehehehehe it's a good thing that the rule is no longer in effect." One of the boy said as he attacks Naruto.

"Too s-argh." Naruto screamed out in pain as he skids back a few feet. "Damn it, my eyes can keep up but my body can't."

"Hahahahaahahahahaha attack!" Another boy shouted as they all attacked him.

"I may not have powers but you are still no match for me." Naruto said to himself as he started trading blows with the boys. "Argh!' Naruto delivered a punch to one of their stomach only to receive a punch off his own to his jaw. He had defeated ten of them only to hear another boy's voice

"Boys, he is getting tired!" Another one shouted as more students came out.

*boom*

"Argh!" The students screamed out as the explosion sends them flying.

"No one attack Lord Naruto when I am here!" Fujiko shouted as she threw another potion.

*boom*

"Damn it, the leader of the discipline committee, let's get out of here." One of the boys shouted.

"Who cares?" Another shouted only to be send flying by a fist.

"I thought I told you leave Namikaze alone." Lily said with the other members of the student's council behind her.

"Let's get out of here." A student shouted.

"Lord Naruto!" Fujiko shouted as she ran up to Naruto who was struggling to stand. "Are you ok?"

"Damn it, I need to get back my powers soon." Naruto said to himself as Fujiko helped him up. "I am fine, let us get out of here."

"Hai." Fujiko said with a smile. "I will work on your breakfast as soon as we reach back to the dorm."

"Wow, not even a thank you." Kanna said with a sigh.

"They did not need it, the only reason I came here was to prevent Fujiko from killing any of the student." Lily said as she walked off. "And to see how Naruto would manage without his powers."

A week later

The past week as been busy for Naruto because he had to fend off attack after attack, if it wasn't him by himself then it would be his so call Queen who would. The principal couldn't really do anything since there weren't any witness who would come forward. Naruto was ok with it since it got his body back into fighting shape. "Fujiko, have you come up with any idea as why I seem to lose my magic?"

"No, my lord but I am working on it." Fujiko replied as they head to Mitsuko's class. "My Lord, I have a meeting with the disciplinary committee so I will see you after class."

"Ah Naruto you made it here alive." Mitsuko said in a sad voice as he enters the class. "What a shame." As Naruto eyes twitched.

"Sorry to disappoint your sensei." Naruto said as they took their seat.

"Now class today we will be talking about magical weapons." Mitsuko said as a girl walked into the class. "Ah you are late."

"Sorry sensei." The girl said shyly, she is a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. She wears a pair of black, semi-rimmed glasses with the rims sitting below the lenses. Her most distinctive feature are her large breasts which are easily larger than those of the other Liradan. She is wearing the standard school uniform it is open at the top, giving view of her breasts.

"Well introduce yourself." Mitsuko said as the girl walked to the middle of the classroom.

"I-I am Satellizer L. Bridget." She stuttered with a blush.

"Damn she is hot!" One of the boy in the class shouted.

"Mrs Sai, keep it in your pants." Mitsuko replied as the other students laugh after him. "Now Miss Satellizer, please take a seat behind Mr Naruto."

"Who is this Naruto sensei?" Satellizer asked shyly.

"And here I thought everyone knew me." Naruto muttered as he raises his hand. "She is smoking hot though."

"Now take your seat." Mitsuko said as Satellizer walked towards her seat when Sai grabbed unto her hands.

"Hey there babe why don't you sit beside me instead." Sai said with a smile, that smile always gets the girls, he is the most handsome guy in the class after all.

"D-Don't t-touch-h m-me." Satellizer said softly.

"What you say babe, touch you some more." Sai said as his hand slide up hers when suddenly Satellizer grabbed unto his hands.

*snap*

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sai screamed out in pain.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Satellizer roared with a crazy look in her eyes then suddenly she lifts up Sai and threw him through the window.

"Holy shit this girl is crazy." Naruto shouted in his mind as he looked on with a calm expression.

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The students scream and some of them even throw up.

"I did warn him." Mitsuko said as she looked at Satellizer who calm down and took her seat. "As I was saying Magical weapon."

"Sensei what about Sai?" A student asked.

"He will be fine, we are only on the second floor." Mitsuko said with a smile. "Besides, the nurse will take care of him, she must have heard and seen him fall."

"But sensei, you are the nurse." The student sweat dropped.

" Hehehehehe I forgot." Mitsuko laughed as she ran out of the classroom.

 **A weeks later**

"Eat some more my Lord." Fujiko said as Naruto open his mouth and she put the food in it. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Don't you find it odd that I haven't been attack for the past week?" Naruto said as he eats the food.

"That's because I have been working extra hard to scare them off." Fujiko said as she ate too. "But you are right, something is not right." It was then that they heard the yelling and looked to the see the sight of everyone in the cafeteria line moving in either the left or right direction at breakneck pace.

"The UNTOUCHABLE Queen is coming!" One boy yelled out to the others who didn't see her.

"Oh man it's the Untouchable Queen!" when they looked again everyone had given her wide berth as she walked up to the counter.

"I would like several orders of bacon burger." Satellizer ordered and a few seconds later she got it when suddenly a hand grabbed hers. "Do not touch me!" As threw the boy across the room and into some other students.

"Man, she only been here for a week and she got all the boy scared of her." Naruto chuckled as she left the room. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Why? She helping you out pretty good by keeping the boys' attention off of you." Fujiko said with a smile.

 **The Nurse's office**

"Muhahahahahaha bingo, the boss is going to like this." A student said as he took out his phone. "Boss, you are going to like this."

"What did you find?" The boss replied.

"That piece of shit can't use magic." The student replied as the boss started to laugh.

"Don't do anything stupid, we have to plan this out perfectly." The boss replied on the phone.

 **With the boss**

He is a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. His hair is mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. His hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. His left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings. He is wearing an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light coloured belt, over a lighter shirt with a zebra-striped tie around the neck, plus dark shoes. His fingers is adorned by two rings: one of them bearing an " _X_ " shape, the other plain with both having edges in relief. "Good news boys that cock sucker Overlord don't seem to have any powers ahahahaahahahaha, the bad news is that, that bitch Eto is guarding him."

"Boss you forget that the student council is looking out for him too." Another boy said.

"I know, that is why we need to plan this attack out carefully." The boss said with a smile. "And recruit as much student as possible."

"We can count the seniors out of it, they are having their final exam soon and none of them wants to jeopardize their future for a day of enjoyment." Another student said.

"Then recruit the first and second years." The boss said as he got up. "And pick only the powerful ones, our plan begins during the exams."

"Why the during the exam boss? It is two months away," A student asked.

"Because the student councils will be out for their annual trip to the magic council meeting and the disciple committee will be business making sure that there is no cheating going on during the exams." The boss replied as he adjusted his glasses.


	3. Chapter 3 End of the Year

**Mitsuko: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR _Demon King Daimao_ (written by Shōtarō Mizuki and illustrated by Souichi Itō, published by Hobby Japan under their HJ Bunko imprint) or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 ** Jay3000: I am sorry that it took so long but real life took over especially with work. I got a promotion at work (For the next eight months) so I got more work on top of my work smh.**

 **Last Time**

 **With the boss**

"Boss you forget that the student council is looking out for him too." Another boy said.

"I know, that is why we need to plan this attack out carefully." The boss said with a smile. "And recruit as much student as possible."

"We can count the seniors out of it, they are having their final exam soon and none of them wants to jeopardize their future for a day of enjoyment." Another student said.

"Then recruit the first and second years." The boss said as he got up. "And pick only the powerful ones, our plan begins during the exams."

"Why the during the exam boss? It is two months away," A student asked.

"Because the student councils will be out for their annual trip to the magic council meeting and the disciple committee will be business making sure that there is no cheating going on during the exams." The boss replied as he adjusted his glasses.

Now

 **Chapter 3 End of the year**

"Class, today we will be talking about the different kind of magicians in the world, some use magical items/tools while others……………." The teacher trail on but Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"Something is not right, why haven't I been attack as usual." Naruto said to himself as he feels two eyes staring a hole in the back of his head. "I better keep my guard up as usual." He turns around to see Satellizer glaring at him.

"Damn looks like Overlord is going to be her next victim." A student said.

Naruto just glared back at her showing that he wasn't afraid on her. "Naruto Namikaze, the principal as asked me to escort you to him." Naruto turn around to see a boy purple hair and was wearing a green-tinted sunglass with a thin frame.

"Why do I need your help, I already know where the principal's office is." Naruto said as he stood.

"That's true but the principal is not in his office right now." The purple hair boy smile. "The principal is having a meeting with the second year in the second-year library."

"I see." Naruto said, only the second year could gain access to that library. "Fine."

"The name is Tenzin by the way." The boy said as he put out his hand but Naruto ignored him and exit the room. "Did he sense the poison in my hand?" As he laughed and follow Naruto.

 **With Fujiko**

"Miss Fujiko, Naruto has been called to a meeting with the principal at the second-year library." The teacher informed her.

"Thank you sensei." Fujiko said as she walked off. "It seems that I will be eating lunch by myself today."

"It's about Naruto." Mitsuko said as a worried looked appeared on the purple hair girl's face.

 **With Naruto and Tenzin**

Tenzin was walking beside Naruto, he was using his magical glasses to find weakness or opportunity to attack him but there was none. "Damn he is on his guard." The only thing he learn was that the reports were true, his glasses wasn't picking up any magical energy coming from Naruto.

"I always wanted to meet the son of the famous yellow flash." Tenzin tried to make small talk but it wasn't working. "Your dad was my childhood hero."

"Do you take me for an idiot, I know you don't like me or give a shit about who my dad was." Naruto said which shocked the boy. "You have been looking at me with that magical glasses of yours for a while now, hoping to catch me off guard."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Tenzin stuttered.

"Whatever you say." Naruto said as they reached the library and Tenzin put his hands on the door of the library which opens. They entered the library and walked in silence until they were in a room where the principal was talking to the second year.

 **Cabinet Intelligence Magic Office (CIMO8).**

"I was in the middle of getting a new loli to play with." Mr X growled, he had to let her go because he was summoned here.

"It's going great, I am learning the dos and don'ts of this Flash Unit." Precht said as he took his seat. He was furious, how dare they call him away from his training for a stupid meeting but he had no choice he needed their protection right now."

"Now that Precht is here, we can begin." Boichiro said as the meeting begins.

 **In the hot springs (At Night)**

Naruto is relaxing as the heat of the hot springs worked their magic in the night, the hot springs were bare of anyone but him. Students were forbidden from using it only teachers. He was breaking the rules right now but he did not care, he needed it after a long day of training. So, for now, a good soak in the hot spring was just what the doctor ordered as he felt his muscles relax, it was then that he heard a voice as he looked upward.

"Do you mind if I join you." Fujiko said with a smile.

"I thought I left a message tell you that I needed time alone." Naruto said as he looked at Fujiko and blushed, she had a towel wrapped around her waist which only show up her perfect body and large breasts.

"I know but I needed someone to talk to plus I need to tell you something." Fujiko replied as she blushed as Naruto looked at her.

"Fine." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Just a moment." Fujiko said as she exits the room for second before she came back carrying a large floating tray that no doubt held a good amount of food and drink in it. "I hope you don't mind but I prepare something for you since neither of us ate anything after our training."

"I don't mind." Naruto blushed and nodded as Fujiko placed down the tray in the water. "This is our first date after all." As Fujiko started to turn red.

"Is it ok for the guy to see the girl body on the first date." Fujiko said seductively as she took off her towel and entered the hot spring.

"Not if the girl and the boy know each other for a good while." Naruto replied as he wipes the blood away from his nose.

The two of them began to relax as the warm water was more than enough to help the two feel a lot more comfortable with each other before Naruto finally dug into the food that was prepared by Fujiko. There was beef and tuna sashimi, tempura, sushi, crab sticks, and several bottles of cool fruit juice.

"Thank you, Fujiko, I love it!" Naruto replied as she smiles while she ate too.

"I see." Naruto said while he eats. "Yeah, I have been feeling weird for a while, looks like I found out the reason why?"

"You are not worried?" Fujiko asked as she looked at him.

"Of course, I am, I am scared shitless but there is nothing I can do about it." Naruto replied as he eats. "Beside I have other things to worried about, the principal told me today that the medical lab was broken into by a student who is now expel."

"Let me guess, they went after your file." Fujiko sigh, she knew that everyone in the school now knows Naruto secret.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he drinks some of the fruit juice. "I may not show it but I am scared, I don't even know if I will make it to the end of the year."

"Don't worry my Lord, I will protect you." Fujiko said trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you, Fujiko, but I need to protect myself plus I am the Overlord I should be the one protecting you." Naruto replied as Fujiko skipped a beat.

"Oh, my Lord." Fujiko said as she put her hands over her heart, she had never had anyone said that to her before not even her brother.

"So, I need to fix whatever that is happening to my body." Naruto said.

"My Lord there is something I forgot to tell you." Fujiko said with a smile. "It happens before you woke from your coma." As she informed him.

"So, my grandma Mito is sort of alive and will be coming for me in a month's time." Naruto said as Fujiko nodded her head. "Maybe she knows what has been happening to me."

"Yeah and can solve it." Fujiko said as she saw Naruto smile.

"Thank you, Fujiko, for everything." Naruto said as Fujiko blushed.

"You are welcome." Fujiko said as they sat there quietly finished their food, the two of them decided to continue enjoying the soaking session for a few more minutes.

"Do it now" A voice said to her.

The two continued to kiss as Fujiko opened her mouth to allow Naruto's tongue to enter and began to explore her own mouth as their tongues fought madly in each other's mouths as Naruto's hands runs down her back until he rest it on her waist.

cough*

The two look around to see Mitsuko standing there. "You know the spring is off limit to students."

"Sorry sensei." Naruto and Fujiko pulled a part as Fujiko covered herself with her towel.

"I won't inform the principal on one condition." Mitsuko said with a smile. "I have permission to get your body when you die." As Naruto and Fujiko sweat dropped.

 **With Tenzin**

"The principal left earlier for his vacation and won't be back until next year so that is another problem solve." Tenzin said as he laughed followed by the laughter of the other students. "How is the plan coming along."

"Slow boss, we need more time." A boy said as Tenzin glared at him. "We aren't experience enough to train them properly."

"It doesn't matter as long as I get my rev- I mean as long as we killed the overlord." Tenzin said as the student cheered. Tenzin did not care if Naruto was the Overlord or not he would have still kill him, he need to revenge for his father.

Flash back 10 years ago

"Dad, the yellow Flash is on the T.V." An eight-year-old Tenzin said with a smile on his face.

boom*

Tenzin's father destroys the T.V. "I don't want to see or hear anything about that man, he ruined my life!" Tenzin's Father roared in anger. "He took what should have been mine *cough* cough*" As blood came out of his mouth.

"What are you talk about dad; The Yellow Flash is a her-" His father hit him across his face.

"That bastard cheated and stole the AI Flash unit from me." Tenzin's father roared as he remembers what happened. "It was the prize for our class valedictorian but that year we had two, that bastard and I. So, they decided to do a fight to deterring who would be the true valedictorian*cough* cough."

Tenzin got up off the ground and ran to get his father medication and handed it to his father. "Father." With tears in his eyes.

"Thanks son." As he took it. "I was on my way to victory when suddenly I felt weird, I was poison."

"Really by who?" Tenzin asked.

"Who do you expect, that bastard Minato Namikaze." Tenzin's father shouted. "He had poison in his hand when I shook it because I remember feeling weird after I shook his hand."

"That bastard, why did you not report him?" A now angry Tenzin asked.

"Of course, I did but the principal was bias, he never liked me so he covered for that piece of shit." Tenzin's father shouted. "I was never the same after that, there was no cure for the poison. It was slowly eating away at my magic and my life."

"Dad I am sorry I did not know." Tenzin started to cry.

"It's ok son." Tenzin's father replied as he comforts his son.

"Don't worry dad, I will train to be the strongest and destroy Minato for you!" Tenzin roared as his father smile.

"I couldn't have asked for a better son." Tenzin's father said.

 **Flash back end.**

Tenzin's father died a few months later, he did not get to celebrate Minato's death the following year with his son. "I have decided that since I was not the one to kill your father then my promise to my dad was not fulfil until I kill his son who looks like him Muhahahahahaha!"

"Tenzin! Tenzin!" A student shouted.

"Huh, what?" Tenzin replied, he had finally come back to reality.

"We have been calling for a while now." The student replied as the other's nodded their heads. "It's getting late."

"Fine meeting is adjourned." Tenzin said as the students leave.

 **A week before the third-year exam (Fujiko's room)**

Naruto pulls Fujiko towards him and crashed his lips on hers. The two of them began their passionate lip lock, their tongues melding with one another.

"Oh yes!" She moans as Naruto squeezed her ass, he could tell she was horny and to be fair he was horny too.

Fujiko pulled back from the kiss tugging on Naruto bottom lip in her teeth as she did and before he knew it he had found his pants on the ground. Fujiko gasped as she felt Naruto lift her up and put her on her dresser.

"Ah Naruto...," Fujiko eyes closed in pleasure as she began to grind her crotch with his lower region. Lowering his head, he then began to place wet kisses on her neck as Fujiko turned her head sideways to give more access to him.

His hands were busy in gently cupping her breast as Naruto bit her skin lightly.

"Oh Naruto...it feels so good...don't stop," Fujiko moaned as his hardened member was now straining his underwear. Fujiko was fully enjoying herself as she kept moaning loudly.

"I see you have finally found someone, I am happy for you." A familiar voice said as Naruto turn around to see that they weren't in Fujiko's room anymore but some sort of lab and a head in a jar was talking to them. "It's nice to meet you Naruto, my sister has told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too." A confuse Naruto asked. "Jiko, what is going on here."

"You even have a nickname for my dear sister, this must be love." The floating head said.

"Well that is my older brother Haruo or what is left of him." Fujiko said shyly as Naruto looked around. "And this is my lab where I create my potion and experiments."

"And come up with her plans to take over the world hahahah." Haruo laughed.

"Shut up brother!" A blushing Fujiko shouted.

"I like it." Naruto said as he hugged her.

"Mother would be proud." Haruo replied as Fujiko glared at him.

"You haven't heard since Naruto has been declared Overlord Mother has order me to stay away from him but who care what she thinks." Fujiko said as she kissed Naruto.

 **Later that day (Student council Office)**

"Naruto, I called you here inform you that the student council will be going to annual trip to the magical council and we won't be here until next year."Lily informed him.

"And what does that have to do with me." Naruto growled.

"I know you, know that the student council help prevents some of the attacks on your life." Lily said which made Naruto growled even louder.

"Guga!" Arnoul said.

"I don't need or ever asked for you help." Naruto shouted as Lily sigh.

"How dare you talk to the student council president that Namikaze?" Kanna shouted but Lily put up her hands.

"I know Naruto but it is still our job to protect the students." Lily replied with a smile. "So, I ask a friend of mind to look afte-"

"I don't need any help." Naruto said as he left the room and make his way back to class.

"I will never understand that boy, he knows he is valuable right now yet refuse any help." Lily sigh.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was heading to class when he saw a rater beautiful girl about his age with long green hair standing in his path. He ignored her and walked passed her only for her to sweep his legs out from beneath him and sent him crashing to the floor. Cute giggles resounded as she fell with him and mounted him.

"The name is Eiko and I will be your future master my Overlord." The green hair girl now known as Eiko said as she pinned his legs to the floor, her groin resting on his chest as she chuckled, teasingly.

"I never let my guard down." Naruto tried to buck up, Eiko releasing his hands leaning on him. She reclaimed his hands, pinned them to the side of his body, Naruto coming almost face on with the busty girl's cleavage.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto growled as she giggled, playfully.

"What are you gonna do now, Naruto?" Eiko teased.

"This." Naruto shifted beneath her, pushing her to the side and tossing her off as she vanished. "Where the hell did she go?" As he looked around.

"Damn, I still need more training." Naruto said as he dusted himself off and went to class.

"You will be mind, Naruto." Eiko said from her hiding place.

 **The day of the Third-year exam**

Naruto exit his dorm only to see Satellizer leaning up against a wall. "Be carful Namikaze and never let your guard down." She said as she walked away.

"That was weird and here I thought she hated me." Naruto said as he heads to his training ground, today they had a free day to do whatever day wanted because tomorrow they would be heading home. Naruto continue his route to his training spot when he saw two water puddle on the ground. "That is strange, we haven't had any rain in weeks." As he continues to walk, he knew something was wrong.

"Got you!" Two students came out of the water and attack Naruto with chains.

"Fool." Naruto dodge one of the chain and caught the other one. "Do you think I would fall for such a stupid trap?" As he pulls the boy towards him and delivered a barrage of punches before sending him crashing into one of the trees.

"Die!" The female student said as she attacked him with the chain. "Stay still." As Naruto continue to dodge her attack.

"As if." Naruto said as he ran towards her while dodging her attacks.

"Stay away from m-" A punch to the stomach followed by a kick to the face shut her up.

"Shit." Naruto jumped into the air only for a student to come out of the ground after him.

"Now!"

Several students came out from nowhere. " **Fire Blast!"**

 **"Wind Cutter!"**

 **"Lightning spear!"**

 **"Shadow Punch!"**

 **"Earth Rocket!"**

"Shit." Naruto push himself off the student that had came out of the ground in order to dodge the attack.

boom*

"Arghhh!" The shockwave from the blast sends him crashing into the fountain. "That hurts." Naruto picked himself out of the destroy fountain and got into a fighting position only to see the student laying on the ground, they were all unconscious.

"That's weird." Naruto said as another attacked him. "So, this was their plan to attack me when the principal, the student council and Fujiko was busy." He kicks the boy in his crotch.

"Eeppppppp!" The boy fell to the ground as Naruto walked off.

"Bring it on!" Naruto roared as he looked around but he saw no one. "Looks like that was it." As he walked off.

"Yahhhhhhhhh!" The girl receives a right foot to his jaw that sends her flying through several other students who was running towards him

Suddenly a boy shot forward at faster speed and threw a punch at Naruto who barely dodged as fist hit the ground where Naruto use to be which cause a crater.

"Damn I would have been as flat as a pan cake it that had hit me" Naruto said as he looked up to see the purple hair boy. "Tenzin."

"Boss what are you doing here, we could have ta-" He received a punch to the face that sends his crashing.

"You guys are useless." Tenzin said as he glared at Naruto. "If you want anything done, you have to do it yourself." As he laughed.

"I should have known that you were behind." Naruto said as he got ready for anything.

 **"** **!"** Tenzin touches the Magic Ring he's wearing on one hand with the other hand, summoning forth a powerful storm to strike the area around him.

"Argh/Kyahhhhhhhhhhh!" The students around Tenzin was pick up by the twister.

"Dammmmnnn!" Naruto growled the storm was too strong for him as he too was picked up by it. "Argh!" Naruto receive a powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending him crashing into the ground which causes a massive crater to appear.

"Hahahhahaha is that all you have Namikaze!" Tenzin laughed as Naruto got out of the crater. "You are going to suffer for what your cheating good for nothing bastard of a father did to mine!"

"I don't what you are talking about but no one talk bad about my father." Naruto roared as he attacks Tenzin **.**

"You father is the reason why mine died!" Tenzin was trading blow with no one getting any advantage at all "You are going to pay for your father's deeds!" As he delivered a round house kick that Naruto dodged by ducking under it.

"Stop spreading lies about my father!" Naruto suddenly grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground repeatedly before tossing him away.

"Oh shit!" Naruto put up his hands to block the attack but the force of the attacking sends him skidding across the ground only to crash into a few trees.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto said as he stood.

"A demon beast." A familiar voice said from beside him.

"I thought I told you to keep your guard up." Satellizer said as Naruto glared at her.

"Yes, demon beast but where did he get one." Satellizer looked around and realized that Tenzin had escape. "Stay back Naruto I will handle this." As she charged at the creature.

"W-" Naruto cough up blood and fell to his knees.

" **Double Accel Turn**." Satellizer said as a giant mid-handled blade appeared in her hand before she vanished.

"GARWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Creature roared in pain as it was cut into pieces.

"Damn." Naruto said as he looked on. "Satellizer, who are you." As she vanishes again.

"My lord!" He heard Fujiko who was running towards him.

It was the final day of the school year and every student who weren't in the nurse's office was packing their bag for the summer break. "My Lord, I am glad I came here before Mito-sama could take you away."

"Yeah about that, did she tell you when she would be here?" Naruto replied as Fujiko blushed. "You did not ask her what time she would pick me up did you?"

"I am sorry my lord." Fujiko bows as Naruto laughs.

"It's ok, so why did you wanted to see me before I left." Naruto said as looked at him.

"Oh, I wanted to give you this." Fujiko said as she kissed him.

"I see you have healed my grandson in many ways." A voice said as they turn around to see a raven.

"Mito-sama." Fujiko bows.

"So, my grandmother is a raven hahahaha." Naruto laughed.

"Vey funny brat." The Raven said as it attacked him.

"Fine, I am sorry." Naruto and Fujiko laughed.

"I am running out of time Naruto, we have to move now." The Raven said as it spits out a scroll. "Open it and place it on the ground." Naruto followed the raven instruction. "Now sit in the middle with your stuff."

"Ok." Naruto did as he was told.

"You aren't coming girl?" Mito asked.

'I wish I could but I have a clan to run." Fujiko said then she turns to Naruto. "See you in two months and I love you My Overlord."

"I l-"

" **Reverse summoning!"** The Raven shouted as they vanished.


End file.
